It's In The Cards
by I'm Miss World
Summary: He was exactly the kind of guy she hated; arrogant and overconfident; a Casanova and a thief. But when she finally succumbs to his charms, will he still want her? GambitOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Men or anything affiliated with them. This is under movies, but I'll throw in some things from the comics if I feel like it. This is slightly AU, meaning it doesn't definitely follow the plot of the movies, comics or shows. I'll portray Remy physically as Taylor, but I'm writing in the Cajun accent. I always thought it would be difficult to do, but as I started writing things down, I realized the Cajun just came a lot more naturally when picturing Gambit.

**A/N:** I'm trying this out. If no one reviews by the second chapter, I'll probably scrap it. But if people enjoy it, I'll enjoy writing it. Remy is my favorite, and always has been. I may be throwing in a character or two not seen in the movies (definitely one), but you'll just have to wait and see who it will be. There's a picture of my OC in my profile.

**

* * *

It's In The Cards**

**Prologue**

* * *

"I can't believe we're hiking on my _birthday_ to go to a picnic," Willow Larae snickered as she accepted the hand of her boyfriend of two months, Donovan Martin. He heaved her up with one arm, helping her up a tall ridge that she couldn't quite step up the way he had. "You know most guys would just shoot for dinner and sex."

Donovan rolled his eyes, unwilling to let go of her hand as he led her down a path that had been created by many hikers before them. "I'm sorry my efforts are unappreciated. I'll keep the cliché of food and sex in mind next time," he snorted.

"_Babe_," Willow whined, coming to a standstill, causing Donovan to stop as well. He turned to face her. "You know I didn't mean it like that. It's very romantic. Just… unconventional I guess." She really did appreciate it. It was his unique-ness that attracted her to him from the beginning when they'd met on the campus of BU, where they'd both be attending after high school graduation in two weeks.

"Would you have me any other way?" he joked, waggling his eyebrows as she stifled a light giggle. He surely was an unconventional guy, with bleached dreadlocks, intertwined with random threads of any and every color, along with a few feathers and beads. His facial hair was shaved to resemble the stripes of a tiger, decorated by a silver stud in his labret, and he wore yellow cat eye contacts on a near daily basis. His clothes seemed impossible for anyone to pull off, but he managed to make anything and everything look as though his style was completely effortless. Which, if you knew him, it basically was.

Donovan dumped his backpack to the ground, combing his fingers through his girlfriend's blonde hair. "Will…" He drew her eyes to meet his by cupping her jaw. In the distance, the low buzzing of a chainsaw could be heard, probably being used to cut down the trees of the forest in order to build more unnecessarily large houses.

He looked like he wanted to say something, and he did, but his nerves got the better of him and instead he just leaned in to steal a kiss.

But Willow couldn't let her curiosity and suspicions go like that. While she enjoyed the small kiss, she made herself pull back. "What?" she questioned.

"Hmm?" he replied, looking utterly confused.

"What were you going to say?" Willow's teeth pressed into her lower lip in anticipation.

"Uhh…" Donovan rubbed the back of his neck, sighing and taking both her hands in his. "Look, I know we haven't known each other that long and stuff…" His larger hands squeezed hers, and she returned the gesture. "I love you."

Willow's heart fluttered. No one had ever said that to her aside from family members. She'd dated other guys in the past, but none of those relationships were like this one. The ones from the past had been mere convenience. Donovan was actually someone she cared about in return. Someone she would go out of her way to please.

Willow shook her hands free from her boyfriend's and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, having to stand on her tiptoes to get close to his ear. "I love you too," she breathed into his neck.

With a light chuckle of relief and happiness, Donovan wound his arms around her waist, turning his head to the side to initiate another kiss. As the two found the steady yet hungry rhythm of each other's lips, their hands roamed over the thin material of their spring clothes.

An interesting tingling sensation began to run through Willows fingers as she played with one of Donovan's dreads. The same dull pulse emerged in her toes. It was almost like the beginnings of lost circulation. Only this tingling increased. It increased until it became a burning pain, shooting up through her limbs.

With a gasp, she pulled her mouth away from his. "Stop…" she barely choked out as a ripping pain shot through her side. Donovan pulled back, steadying her with his hands on her shoulders, wondering where the sudden pain in her green eyes had come from. Collapsing forward into Donovan's arms, she let out an earth-shattering shriek as another paralyzing tremor shocked her nervous system.

Donovan was forced to lay her down on the ground as her weight became virtually dead. He knelt beside her, unable to think as she began convulsing before his eyes, her back arching almost impossibly as she rivaled a banshee with her screams of discomfort.

Donovan flinched as another shriek rang through the forest. "Make it stop!" she screamed, agony clear in her voice.

"I-I— what do I do?" He knew it was a question he would have to answer himself as he watched Willow writhe in pain. Finally, the young man began fumbling for his cell phone, all intentions of calling in an emergency.

That was until the ground beneath him began to tremble.

Donovan stood slowly, backing a few feet away form his girlfriend, but the rumbling followed him. Snake-like bumps in the soil began to pulse beneath him, and he followed the path to where Willow was lying, her hands flat on the ground; palm to dirt. And the trails were coming from each of her fingertips.

Suddenly, the earth exploded around him, roots shooting up from the ground. Donovan let out a panicked shout, but was soon silenced as those roots wound underneath him, raising him in the air as bud covered branches reached into the sky. The rough bark scraped his skin and once the high-rising tree had reached no less than twenty feet in the air, Donovan was unable to hold his balance in the branches, the still rumbling earth causing his body to crash to the ground painfully, bones breaking with the impact, consciousness slipping away from the young man immediately.

Another loud, feminine scream ripped through the normally serene area.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the small forest, landscapers were cutting down the last tree of the day.

A bearded, goggled man released the trigger on the chainsaw he'd been using and lifted the safety glasses, looking around the nearby area. "Hey, you hear somethin' Larry?" he asked a burly, bald man who was standing by a resting wood-chipper.

"Prolly some stupid kids fuckin' around. C'mon man. Cut that thing down so I can get home 'n eat." Shaking his head, Carl replaced his goggles and looked back at the nearly finished tree, only to find the trunk was once again in perfect tact as opposed to having a deep slice running through it as he had left it.

"What the…" the middle-aged man muttered, eyes seeing that the tall pine had completely repaired itself, the traces of sap that had dripped down the bark seeming to have been cleaned up. Even the low branches that he had trimmed were now back on the tree, as if they'd never been detached.

"Holy shit!" Carl hadn't even noticed the low rumbling of the dirt covered ground, nor the increasing vibrations of the scattered pebbles. He turned to face his partner, no time to even panic as an avalanche of rock and dirt buried him, his partner and the entire work site.

As the pain suddenly eased, Willow allowed her body to relax, the convulsions and chaos that had been running though her veins draining her completely as the world blackened.


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-Men or anything affiliated with them. This is under movies, but I'll throw in some things from the comics if I feel like it. This is slightly AU, meaning it doesn't definitely follow the plot of the movies, comics or shows. I'll portray Remy physically as Taylor, but I'm writing in the Cajun accent. I always thought it would be difficult to do, but as I started writing things down, I realized the Cajun just came a lot more naturally when picturing Gambit.

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. This chapter was harder to write than I thought. I don't really like it, but I'm hoping everything is slightly cleared up. Remy will be in the next chapter, definitely. I was hoping to cram him in here, but unfortunately, it didn't work out that way. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, and thank you so much for the great feedback! It was much more than I was expecting.

**

* * *

It's In The Cards**

**Chapter I**

* * *

"…Surely a sign of ecological empathy…."

"…Plant manipulation…"

"…Avalanche? Couldn't… Power over both?"

"She's waking up Scott. Go and get the Professor."

A flash of white crossed Willow's vision as she opened her blurred eyes, her head throbbing with pain, only half-hearing the words being spoken by people she assumed were doctors. What had happened, she couldn't remember. But she did remember a lot of pain, pain like she'd never experienced before; pain she didn't believe humans could have a tolerance for.

The room she was in was lightly colored, and the florescent lighting was all too bright. She shielded her eyes, leaning up only an inch on her elbows before dropping back down onto a slightly lumpy mattress. Willow groaned softly, opting to turn on her side instead, anything to get those lights out of her eyes.

"Willow. Willow, can you hear me?" A woman's soft voice called to the blonde girl, and as she blinked a few times, trying hard to focus her eyes, she looked up and saw a red-headed stranger in a white lab coat looking down at her from the side of her cot.

"What… what's going on?" Willow's voice was hoarse and her throat felt raw. Suddenly, she was reminded of the way she shouted, shrieked for relief from the pain that surged through her body.

Again, Willow tried to sit up, but found her muscles were weak still from the constant convulsions. "Willow, just relax please. My name is Jean Grey. I'm here to help you." The redhead gently pushed Willow's shoulders back down into the pillows before the girl hurt herself.

Before Willow could open her mouth to ask just where she was and exactly what had happened, two men entered the room, a fairly tall, good-looking one with shaded glasses covering his eyes and the other, a bald man in a wheelchair.

Her body had tensed at the slight feeling of panic she had initially waking in a hospital bed, however, the bald man had the kindest eyes she had ever seen. It was as though when she looked into his eyes, she suddenly felt as though he understood absolutely everything that was rushing through her mind. It was comforting, and she allowed herself to relax slightly.

This man was someone she could trust. How she knew, she wasn't quite sure. But she couldn't remember a time where she'd been more positive about anything in her life.

_'I am glad you feel as though you can trust me Willow. My names is Charles Xavier, and as Jean explained, I am here to help.'_

Shock paralyzed her body as these words were heard, but no one's mouth moved to speak them. Stuttering and staring dumbfounded, a twinkle appeared in the bald man's kind eyes, and somehow she knew, he was Charles Xavier.

"You are right Willow. And this is Scott Summers." He gestured to the tall man, who nodded his head to Willow in recognition. "Now, I know you have many questions, and I can assure you we will answer you as honestly as possible. But let me start by explaining where you are, and also why you are here.

"This is the Med Bay of the X-Mansion. We are a training center and also a school for mutants." If Willow had taken a sip of a drink, she would have spit it out right then and there.

"For what?!" she was able to croak out, unbelieving of what he had just said.

Folding his hands on his lap, Charles Xavier took a calming breath before speaking. "Tell me Willow, what is your last conscious memory?"

"I was walking with my boyfriend. And then there was pain. Excruciating pain. I thought I was dying." She had dug deep, but that's all she could come up with.

"In a sense, you were. We can't be sure until we conduct some tests, however, Jean, Scott and I all believe you have a connection to plant life; something we like to label as ecological empathy. And from the scene at the area we located you, we also believe you possess the power to manipulate, at the very least, the growth of plants."

And before the professor could elaborate, the door was roughly pushed open and a muscled, harsh looking man came through, wielding a small plant pot containing what looked like a dead calla lily.

"Never ask me to pick flowers again. The Cajun's not gonna let me live it down," he growled, looking less than happy as he handed the plant to Charles. "I'm about to slice him a new—" Jean cleared her throat, catching the rugged man's attention and his eyes darted over to Willow. "Oh uh, hey kid." His tone was indifferent, but it seemed that he was trying to act as though he were embarrassed, however the façade was seen through by everyone in the room and Jean rolled her eyes while both Scott and Charles shook their heads.

"Logan, this is Willow Larae. Willow, Logan is one of us as well. He has extraordinary healing powers, and his bones have been laced with a virtually indestructible alloy called adamantium." Logan raised his fist in front of his face and to Willow's horror, three metal blades shot from his knuckles, gleaming in the florescent lighting. "He also possesses many superhuman factors, including strength and senses." Logan retracted his claws and made himself comfortable leaning against the wall.

Willow was awed by all this new information. "What… what about them?" she asked, curious to know what powers these other so-called mutants possessed.

"Scott produces optic energy beams—" Xavier began, but was cut off by Logan.

"Don't let the fancy words fool ya. He shoots laser beams outta his eyes," Logan simplified, an overly unimpressed look on his face and Willow could easily sense the tension between the two men.

"Ignore Logan," Jean spoke for herself, giving Logan an irritated look. "I, like the professor, am a telepath, and also a telekinetic. We have all been through the same thing you have; a rush of uncontrollable power all of a sudden. This facility was set up by the professor in order to help mutants control and use their powers."

Willow was having a hard time wrapping her head around all of this. "So… so you're saying that I'm… a… mutant? How could you possibly know?"

Charles Xavier took over the explanation once again. "We have means of detecting the brainwaves of humans and mutants, and differentiating between the two. I was able to track you and sent Logan and two others to retrieve you. You were not conscious on site, and have remained so for two days until now."

She was shocked to hear this. She had assumed it had only been a long night of sleep. But two entire days! "Two days?! What about my parents? Do they even know where I am? And Donovan!"

"There is no need to panic Willow. I have personally contacted your parents and explained the situation to them. They are understanding and are leaving the decision up to you as to whether or not you would like to stay here. Of course, you will be given the opportunity to call them just as soon as the situation is more clear to you," the professor continued, sensing the sudden panic.

Willow wasn't even able to ask about Donovan again before the Xavier invaded her mind and answered her immediately. "Donovan Martin is making a full recovery in the hospital. A few broken limbs, but he will be fine."

"Wh—What?! Why is he in the hospital?" The professor gave the others a look, possibly even communicating telepathically with them, Willow noted, and the three left the room, Logan grumbling and Scott placing a nonchalant hand on the small of Jean's back.

"Willow, this is one of our unanswered questions. It is a high possibility that, because it was your eighteenth birthday two days ago, this coming of age is what manifested your powers. It is also a high possibility that, due to the destruction of a very tall, very old tree only a mile from where you were hiking, your connection to plant life actually caused you to feel the tree's pain physically as it was being cut down, thus triggering your power's to do as all things in nature intend to; reproduce.

"Unfortunately, as your powers sped up the natural process, a tree shot up from the ground in a matter of seconds, unluckily right beneath the feet of your friend. He fell form a great height, but as I said before, he will make a full recovery."

This information frightened her beyond belief. Willow could only wonder what Donovan thought; how scared he must have been. This power swelling inside her; she could swear she felt it now, though it was only her imagination. She could swear it was taking over her entire body, turning her into a… monster!

"We are not monsters Willow. You are not a monster." Pursing his lips for a minute, Professor X placed the dead flower on the bedside table. "If you could, I would like you to concentrate on reviving this flower. I know you are upset at the news of your friend, but I find that flared emotions are the best source in awakening feral powers. It will prove very difficult for us to help hone your skills if we are not clear on what they are. Just concentrate."

Willow felt as though this was stupid. All she wanted to do was pick up a phone, call Donovan and apologize to him for the rest of her freakish life. She half expected nothing to happen as she zoned in on the dead plant for a good fifteen minutes.

And nothing did.

She looked to the professor, shoulders shrugging. "Nothing's happening. I'm picturing it alive and nothing's happening."

Xavier hummed in his throat, racking his mind for another solution, which he obviously came up with. "Why don't you try nourishing the soil? There was a small avalanche at the scene. We may be looking at earth manipulation as well. First, picture the dirt becoming fertilizer. Then, proceed to help the plant come alive once again, but by all means, stop if you begin to feel stress."

Of course she felt stress, but it didn't really matter. She was going to at least try. Maybe this was all a big misunderstanding. Maybe it had all been some freak coincidence and she was perfectly normal.

But Willow's green eyes could see the dry dirt moistening and the stem beginning to green, right before the brown petals returned to their natural white and stood up straight, as if it had been the picture of health this entire time.

"Remarkable," the professor mused, scribbling something down on a clipboard that had seemingly materialized out of nowhere. "My dear, it seems to me that you are Mother Nature herself."


	3. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-Men or anything affiliated with them. This is under movies, but I'll throw in some things from the comics if I feel like it. This is slightly AU, meaning it doesn't definitely follow the plot of the movies, comics or shows. I'll portray Remy physically as Taylor, but I'm writing in the Cajun accent. I always thought it would be difficult to do, but as I started writing things down, I realized the Cajun just came a lot more naturally when picturing Gambit.

**A/N:** Alas, chapter two brings you all a little Remy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Keep doing it!

**

* * *

It's In The Cards**

**Chapter II**

* * *

Willow had been left virtually alone after professor X had… diagnosed her, so to speak. Jean was still poking around the lab, but she'd drawn a curtain around Willow's bed in order to give her some privacy as she used the phone.

She had just finished talking to he parents. Her father was fully supportive, telling her that he would bring her clothes and some personal items for her, since Willow would be living at the school. Her mother, however, was sobbing, worried about what effect this was going to have on Willow's young life. She was supposed to be going to college next semester, but now it was looking as though that wouldn't be happening. Hell, Willow wouldn't want it to happen if there was a chance she could hurt someone again the way she hurt Donovan. She was a menace! Which is why she'd decided to stay without giving it all that much consideration.

Donovan….

She stared at the phone number that had been scribbled down for the wing of the hospital he was in. She wanted to call him, to make sure he was all right. But she was nervous.

With a deep sigh, Willow picked the phone up off the hook and carefully dialed the number, hesitant to do so, but putting it up to her ear none-the-less and listening to the ring. _"Massachusetts General Hospital. How may I help you?"_ the operator answered.

"Hi, can I be connected to Donovan Martin? He's a patient there." Willow felt like there was a ten-pound weight sitting in the pit of her stomach.

_"Hold for one minute please." _Willow waited patiently on the other line as it sounded like the phone was disconnected. But then the operator returned. _"I'm sorry, Mr. Martin isn't taking any calls at this time."_

Willow didn't really know how to react to that news. "Oh… um okay. Thank you." She hung up her phone and leaned back into her pillows. Did he not want to talk to her? No, that was silly. Why wouldn't he want to talk to her? To know if she was okay or not?

They were in love, remember?

She'd just try later. Maybe he was asleep or with the doctor or something.

Jean peeked around the curtain as Willow sat there, staring off into space with a bundle of questions still on her mind. "Would you like to clean up? I had your clothes washed. Scott just brought them up. There's a shower right over there. And then if you'd like to go down to dinner with the rest of the students… maybe make some friends."

She wasn't sure about the last one, but showering and changing into actual clothes sounded just lovely. Jean disconnected her form all the monitoring machines and led Willow over to the bathroom, where there was indeed a shower and a toothbrush there for her to use.

The first thing Willow did when she was left alone in the bathroom was gulp down some water from the sink. Her throat was totally parched. But she didn't waste much time hydrating herself before turning on the hot water and stripping out of her hospital gown.

The water felt amazing on her sore muscles and eased her tension for the time being. But she couldn't help but listen to the lingering thoughts in the back of her mind, assuring her she'd stepped into some alternate universe or something. It's not as if she didn't know about mutants. But as far as Willow was aware, she'd never come in contact with one prior to this, so it had seemed as though they might as well have been a fairytale.

What could she really do now though? She had to live with it. And if this place and these people were going to help her control her powers, and live as normal a life as possible, then she was willing to cooperate.

After cleaning off, Willow got out of the shower and got dressed into her soft, clean clothes that smelled fresh from the wash. She combed her fingers through her conditioned hair, used the packaged toothbrush resting on the countertop, and slowly emerged from the bathroom back into the lab.

Jean was standing there, quietly talking to Scott and an unfamiliar, noticeably attractive man. The three turned to look at her as they heard the bathroom door close and Jean walked a few steps towards her, meeting Willow halfway across the room.

"Willow, I'm going to let you go eat and mingle for a little while, but afterwards we have a few more tests to conduct. Nothing drastic, but we should finish before it's too late and then you can spend the night in a bedroom instead of here," Jean explained, a warm smile on her face.

Willow rubbed the back of her neck, wet tendrils of her tangling in her fingers. She wasn't sure how she felt about going to talk to all these new people on her own. She'd never been particularly shy, but this was all so overwhelming already.

"Dis de fille we found in de woods?" A sudden memory of Logan mentioning a Cajun earlier struck Willow, and she realized this must be whom he meant. This man was tall, not old, but not as young as Willow. His brown hair fell to his shoulders and he had an air about him; one Willow could sense right off the back. It was in the way he leaned in a casual manner on the wall; the way the corner of his lips twitched upwards ever so slightly; the way his shockingly red-tinged eyes scanned her up and down.

"Yes. Willow, this is Remy LeBeau, also known as Gambit. He only showed up here recently as well. He's going to show you around," Jean explained.

Remy distracted himself from the fresh meat presented before him and raised his brow to Jean. This was news to him. "Is Remy now, Médecin?"

Willow was slightly startled as Remy's eyes began to glow as he looked at the doctor, but she turned her head away. "Give it a rest Gambit. It's about time you do something around here," Scott piped up, and the Cajun's eyes went back to their normal color, if you could call them a normal color at all.

Gambit snorted and rolled his eyes. Willow sensed that leading the new girl around like a puppy wasn't high on his list of priorities, and frankly, just from the quick judgment she'd made, she knew he wasn't the type of guy she'd really want to spend more than a few minutes with, if that. She could sense his overconfidence and arrogance, and men like that annoyed her to no end.

"Really, it's okay. I can just stay here…" she attempted to protest, but by the looks on their faces, both Scott and Jean weren't going to let her be anti-social.

"You can't stay shut up here forever Willow. You might as well get it over with," Jean coaxed, giving her a stern look that reminded Willow of her mother.

"C'mon cherie. Remy won' bite ya." Helplessly, Willow mustered up her energy and followed Remy as he pushed off the wall and walked out the door. She tried once more to send a pathetic, pleading look Jean and Scott's way, but they both gave her more stern, parental looks, so she just sighed and followed.

"So belle, tell Remy, what de doctor say?" Willow couldn't lie and say she didn't have a little trouble understanding the thick Cajun accent, but she managed to decode.

"Um… ecological empathy. Plant and earth manipulation. They still want to do more tests though…." Gambit let out a low whistle, slowing down in order to fall into step with the younger girl.

"Don' think anyone else here's got power over plants. You special petite." The way he glanced over at her, a piece of hair falling into his eyes and a seductive smirk on his lips was irresistible.

To most women anyway.

Willow just scoffed and shook her head in annoyance. "How many girls have you said _that_ to today?" Immediately after the words left her mouth, she almost wished she hadn't chosen this current time to make it known he wasn't her preferred type of company. But it was too late for that.

"Ouch cherie. You sure you ain't got some ice powers in dat little body o' yours?" Willow sneered at the man, as he only seemed to be thoroughly amused at her reactions to his blatant come ons. This guy sure thought he was something, and Willow had about zero tolerance for men that acted the way he did. But she had her suspicions that he would be like this just by looking at him back there in the lab.

Willow stopped and faced him sharply. "Look, I'm having a really hard time taking all of this in and the last thing I need is some pervy guy who thinks he's God's gift to women making stupid little comments and eyeing me up and down like a piece of meat every five seconds." Remy's eyes narrowed slightly as she stared defiantly at him, but for once in his life, he said nothing.

A gruff chuckle was heard behind them, trying to be stifled obviously, and the two turned their attention over to Logan, who looked thoroughly entertained watching Willow tell the Cajun off.

And suddenly, the blonde girl felt embarrassed. She hardly ever lost her cool, even around people whose behavior she wasn't fond of. It's just that all her stress had piled up so high that Remy's little quips just made her snap.

And there was something about Logan that made Willow feel as though she should be trying to impress him.

Which she felt she hadn't, instead making herself look foolish for barking at Remy's virtually harmless passes at her. In reality however, Logan marveled at the scene of the annoyance known as Remy LeBeau being put in his place by the eighteen year old.

Willow tried to hide her flushed cheeks from Logan by hanging her head while crossing her arms over her stomach. "I'll take it from here Gambit. Why don't you go cool down somewhere else." It wasn't a question directed at the thief, but a direct order and Willow thought that if Remy put up a fight, he'd have to be crazy, because Logan didn't look like someone you wanted to mess with.

"Good call boss. Let de dog lead de pup 'round." Willow bit her lower lip hard, eyes widening, half expecting a fight to break out between the two men right then and there. She certainly knew she'd never say something like that to a man who looked as intimidating as Logan. Then again, she wasn't an overconfident gambler like the man before her. "Au revoir beau." Gambit spoke in French and threw a wink towards Willow before he wandered off, a certain swagger in his step she was sure she'd be seeing a lot of, unfortunately.

"Don't let him fluster ya too much kid." Logan stressed once Gambit was out of sight. Not that he cared if the Louisiana native heard or not.

"He'll get the hint eventually," Willow shrugged, knowing men usually grew bored with the chase if the prize becomes too far out of their reach. All she'd have to do is tell him off a few more times and he'd lay off, right?

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that one." Logan tilted his head towards a door and pushed it open, letting Willow pass through before him.

There was a collection of kids, varying in age from young children at elementary age to people who looked to be out of high school, or almost there anyway. Kids moved out of the way for Logan as he strode through the room, Willow following closely behind while still trying to get a glimpse at everyone in the room, sitting at scattered tables; eating; laughing; just like any normal school.

"Hey Wolverine. Who's your friend?" Willow turned to see a guy with dirty blonde hair, slicked back, smirking with a soda in his left hand and a zippo in his right.

Logan turned and rolled his eyes and the kid. This was not the one he was going to leave this new girl with. "If you liked the Cajun, you're gonna love Pyro here," Logan grunted to Willow, and inwardly, she groaned.

"It's John actually," the guy corrected, putting his drink down and offering Willow his hand. Hesitantly, she accepted the gesture, Logan's words not necessarily being true.

"Oh brother," Logan snorted before going over to an extremely tall, athletic looking guy. The guy followed him back to where Willow still stood with John, looking a little shy, which didn't seem to fit such an enormously powerful looking person. "This is Piotr. Piotr, why don't you bring Willow here ta sit with you, Bobby and Rogue or something? Just don't leave her alone with this one."

Pyro sneered at the older man, but said nothing, instead opting to flip the top of his zippo open and closed, without actually creating a flame.

There was something about this Pyro guy, Willow noticed. He looked like he was plotting something. And she was going to keep an eye on him.


End file.
